


【澈漢】我就是你的禮物。

by HSWonderland



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Kudos: 7





	【澈漢】我就是你的禮物。

今天是崔勝澈和尹淨漢的戀愛紀念日，連第一次親嘴紀念日都要慶祝的崔勝澈一早就買好了禮物要送給尹淨漢。提著一個禮物袋回到宿舍就看見尹淨漢在廚房倒騰著什麼，崔勝澈輕手輕腳地走過去從後抱著他“寶貝你在幹嘛啊？”尹淨漢本來嚇了一跳知道是崔勝澈後繼續冷靜地開金珉奎的餅乾“別鬧，被珉奎知道我吃他給明浩弄的餅乾肯定得生氣。”崔勝澈傻笑兩聲就驕傲地舉起禮物“淨漢啊，你看看這是什麼。”尹淨漢拿起禮物一邊打開一邊問“今天又是什麼日子啊？又送禮物，不是說了不要老送禮物嗎？...欸，五週年紀念日快樂？”尹淨漢沒有發現他說的時候崔勝澈越來越暗的臉色，當他發現時崔勝澈已經傷心地回房間，得知自己忘了五週年紀念日的尹淨漢後悔不已“還不是崔勝澈什麼日子都像紀念日一樣過我才忘的...”但是五週年紀念日都忘了的尹淨漢當然得好好哄哄自己的男朋友。他抽走了禮物盒上的絲帶，拿起禮物盒裡的香水噴了兩下再去換了件衣服...

崔勝澈那被子蒙著頭躲在被子裡胡思亂想“漢尼是不是不愛我了所以連紀念日都不記得了？是不是要跟我分手了呀？他最近跟知秀很親，我是不是要退出十七成全他啊？可是我捨不得欸...為什麼不要我了？我做錯什麼了嗎？不就是想多送送禮物給他嗎？尹淨漢你個壞蛋不要我了嗎？”越想越傷心的崔勝澈躲在被子裡一抽一抽地哭。尹淨漢轉開門把手探頭看了看，走過去蹲在床邊輕聲說“勝澈啊～我錯了嘛，別生氣了～”被窩裡的崔勝澈賭氣不理會他，尹淨漢就掀開他被子的一角，看見崔勝澈咬著嘴唇雙眼通紅就知道他有胡思亂想“沒有不愛你，也沒有要分手，你也沒錯好嗎？傻子，這輩子都不可能不要你的好嗎？”崔勝澈也知道是自己多想了但是就是不願抬頭看尹淨漢一下，不過他已經發現尹淨漢噴了他送的香水。“你禮物送來了你都不看一眼的嗎？”

崔勝澈才不情不願地看了一眼就再也已不開眼。尹淨漢換上了他特意買來留念的紫玫瑰舞台裝，雖然少了紋身貼紙但是脖子上多了一條暗色的絲帶，絲帶在白皙的脖子上顯得特別刺眼。衣服比舞台多開了幾顆鈕扣，楚腰纖細的他故意跪在床上牽動了絲質衣服的飄動，細腰鎖骨過於誘人。崔勝澈上手環著尹淨漢的腰再一扯把他扯到身下壓著，尹淨漢上手解了崔勝澈襯衫的幾個扣子“你的五週年禮物到貨了，勝澈啊～要享用嗎？”崔勝澈身下的小帳篷已經撐起來了，他用僅餘的理智拉下尹淨漢的褲子給人做了潤滑，本來就為了哄人自己小清潔了一下的後穴被異物的進入也沒有感到不適，甚至發出了奇怪的呻吟聲。

“寶貝你怎麼這麼騷啊？”“你的限定禮物，只有紀念日才有喔。”“之前的紀念日也沒有這樣啊...你就是忘了嘛...”崔勝澈一雙大眼水汪汪的看著尹淨漢，還嘟起嘴巴撒嬌“沒有，勝澈啊～我只是準備好了我自己才送你嘛。我愛你。”

聽到這還不做就就不是男人了嘛，崔勝澈擠開尹淨漢的雙腿就把他的推進他的小穴。就算是做了一點點潤滑的小穴也經不起一下的刺激，尹淨漢不小心驚叫出聲。“怎麼了寶貝？剛才不是很騷嗎？”尹淨漢沒有回答只是在崔勝澈的背加了幾道劃痕。崔勝澈壞笑加大力度撞向尹淨漢，呻吟聲越發激烈，啪啪聲響在略大的房間里回蕩，後穴的水順著交接處和大腿流到床單，嫩臀染上了緋紅。尹淨漢的生理淚水都流出來了，配上汗水打濕了整張臉，失神地嘴巴大張。後穴的酥麻感觸法攀升的慾望，在崔勝澈不間斷的頂撞下尹淨漢叫著射了出來，崔勝澈也把他的精液灌進他的腸道深處。

本來體力就不好的尹淨漢攤在崔勝澈的懷裡任由他幫自己清理，崔勝澈親了一下尹淨漢的嘴...

“寶貝，五週年快樂。”


End file.
